Until Death do us part
by Akira Strife
Summary: Lime in chapter 2 and 4! A new student Akira and Yami fall in love but a new evil captures Akira and wants a little more then money. R&R I'm no good at summaries!
1. Default Chapter

This is one of my first fan fictions and it was hard to write you know? Anyway this is the story of yami and his problems when he gets a body of his own. Does he see something in Yugi's friends Yugi doesn't? Well read and find out! (I'm known as Akira and my yami is Spiritra or Yami Akira)  
Malik: Am I in this story?  
  
Akira: Of course you are my sweet Malik! Yami: But this is a story about me!!! NOT MALIK! Akira: So he can still be in the story Yami! Yami: No he can't! Akira: Yes he can! Yami: NO! Akira: YES! Yugi: *sighs* Yami just give it up. Yami: But I. Yugi: No butts just stop!!! Yami: Tch-fine. Akira: AHHA! I WIN!! *dances for joy as Yami glares evilly at her* uh oh.SPIRITRA HELP!! Akira runs away screaming as Yami chases her with a sword "REVIEW PLZ!"  
Chapter1  
  
Yami has been edgy and hasn't been himself since he became a real person. He didn't know why but he felt empty inside and that made matters worse. He didn't care how he made Yugi's friends feel around him and always pushed them away. The only one he was nice to was Yugi, his little light. Yugi doesn't like the way Yami has been treating his friends but hasn't got up the courage to question Yami. Solomon agreed to let Yugi have a party for his friends as long as he keeps Yami upstairs and away from his friends. Yami didn't like the idea but didn't fight with Yugi, just complied. Yugi hated the fact in leaving Yami upstairs all alone but it was for the best. Suddenly, the door bell rang telling Yugi his guests were arriving.  
  
"Hi ya Yug!" Joey said as Yugi opened the door.  
  
"Hi Joey! You brought food." Yugi sighed as Joey smiled.  
  
"Just a few snacks Yug." Joey said smiling sheepishly.  
  
"But you knew I was buying the food!! HOW COULD YOU?!" Yugi said angrily.  
  
"Aw com on Yug don't take it personally." Joey said pushing the little boy aside and making his way through. Yugi tripped over a stand that was right beside the door and screamed in pain. Yami heard the little scream and ran down the stairs picking up a bat on the way. (uh oh.O_o) "Oh hi ya Yami!" Joey said to Yami but his look quickly changed from happy to frightened as he saw the bat in Yami's hand, "Uh what are you doing with that?"  
  
"What did you do to Yugi?!" Yami said angrily gripping the bat sadistically.  
  
"Nothing!" Joey answered but Yami didn't buy it one bit!  
  
"Tell me truthfully Joey or else!" Yami said angrily, glaring at Joey who was now more frightened then before.  
  
"I just pushed him." Joey said, "Honestly!"  
  
"He is half your size!!! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT?!" Yami said  
  
"So? It's not like I killed him or anything!" Joey said smiling.  
  
"Joey.?" Yami asked confusingly. He began to sense something seriously wrong with Joey and quickly ran to his Aibou's side.  
  
"Yugi.are you alright?" Yami asked as Yugi slowly got up.  
  
"Yeah I guess." Yugi said looking up at his darker half who's face was filled with concern.  
  
Yami suddenly lowered his voice to a whisper, "There is something wrong with Joey.I can sense it. I think you should cancel your party."  
  
"Oh Yami there's nothing wrong with Joey! There's something wrong with you though." Yugi said suddenly biting his lip when he heard what he said, "I mean you've been acting strange."  
  
"No I haven't!" Yami denied now standing up so he was towering of the younger boy.  
  
"So beating Bakura over the head with a frying pan yesterday was normal?!" Yugi questioned.  
  
".It was the evil Bakura." Yami said honestly.  
  
"No it wasn't it was the normal Bakura! Now he's afraid to go near me cause of you!" Yugi said angrily crossing his arms.  
  
"But I." Yami begged but Yugi only shook his head.  
  
"Okay what about Taia? She was only being nice to you and you completely snapped at her! Then you through her out of our house and threatened her, literally!" Yugi stated smoothly. "She was going to hurt you." Yami said but Yugi didn't buy a word his darker half was saying.  
  
"If you ask me I think it's you who is acting strange.please, just go upstairs and rest and leave my friends alone okay?" Yugi ordered. Suddenly Yugi got angrier when Yami shook his head in denial. "NOW!"  
  
Yami quickly turned around and ran upstairs, anger was written all over his face. He slammed the door to his room shut and dived into his bed.  
  
"I'm not crazy.am I?" Yami was beginning to question his own actions but quickly waved that thought off with a "I was doing the right thing" thought.  
  
"Yugi's to young to be able to sense what is going on.his friends are all acting strange. They want to hurt him and it's my job to protect him! I should be down there right now!" Yami got up and took off down the stairs and bent over at a hole in the wall. He crept in it and it was his crawl space. No it was more like the vent but Yami could see the living room at the end of it so he quickly crawled in. He crawled all the way to the end and sure enough he could see the entire living room. It began normal Yugi was chatting with his friends about duel monsters cards and they seemed to be interested. Three hours past and Yami began to question his own actions again. //Maybe I was wrong.they aren't doing anything to him// Yami thought as suddenly those thoughts were erased once again. He noticed Bakura holding a knife behind his back and Bakura kept moving closer to Yugi. Yugi turned for a split second when Joey on the other side of him asked him a question. Bakura raised the knife and was about to slice Yugi when Yami broke the vent and jumped down directly behind Bakura making a loud noise. Yugi turned around to see Yami grab the knife out of Bakura's hand and throw it across the room, hitting the far wall. Yami then grabbed Bakura by the neck and threw him across the room. Bakura shrieked in pain as he hit the wall.  
  
"What is the MATTER WITH YOU YAMI?!" Yugi said angrily, running over and helping Bakura to stand.  
  
"But he was about to stab you! I saw him!" Yami pleaded but Yugi still didn't buy it.  
  
"I only saw you with the knife Yami and Bakura would never do that!" Yugi said.  
  
"But!" Yami begged but Yugi interrupted him.  
  
"No butts! Now you broke the vent too.I'm sorry everyone but you are going to have to leave." Everyone complied and left quickly, scared that Yami would hurt them. When they were all gone Yugi turned to Yami and glared at him evilly.  
  
"You're.you're.A MONSTER! I NEVER WANT TO SPEAK TO YOU AGAIN! You keep hurting my friends!! Soon, I'll have no friends at all!!! HOW COULD YOU?!" Yugi whimpered as tears filled his eyes, he ran upstairs as fast as he could not looking back at Yami at all.  
  
"But.I was only trying to help."  
  
Akira: Well that's it for chapter one! What did you think? Please review and tell me if I should continue!  
  
Yami: It's not fair! Yugi won't believe me! Spiritra: Don't worry Yami.he'll see the truth in no time! Yami: But.but! How could he not believe me? Akira: I wouldn't believe you either. Yami: What was that? I'M THE CUTEST YUGIOH CHARACTER! How could you not like me? Akira: No your wrong! Malik is cuter! *cuddles with Malik as Yami begins to pout* Malik: I can't help it if I'm gorgeous! Yami: That's it!!!! Yami chases after Malik with Malik's millennium dagger (his rod changed) Yami: GET BACK HERE YOU COWARD! Yugi: Um viewers.don't mind my Yami, he's crazy! 


	2. Chapter 2

Greetings, this is chapter two of my fanfic, "Yami's abilities". I got a request from a nice reviewer to continue so I thought I would. There are some bad words and sensitive words (that deal with sex) in this chapter so I fore warn you now, if you don't like it plz don't read on and please don't this I have a disgusting mind or anything when you read this story because I don't! I just had an idea that's all. I take flame to a point, plz be nice and review kindly! (Oh I DO love Marik (Malik) but in this fan- fic my char gets paired up with Yami. I don't really like Anzu (tea) either so don't read ahead if you like Anzu a lot!) Marik: How? How COULD YOU?!" Akira: I'm sorry Marik.but Yami wanted me too! I'll write a story about us, promise!" Yami: Akira's so perfect.you have to share Marik!" Marik: NO SHE'S MY G/F!!" Yami: Yeah but it's nice to share and besides, it's not like I'm stealing her away!" Yugi: This is not fair! Why do you guys get Akira and not me?! I'm the cute one!" Yami: Yeah but I'm hot!" Marik: And I'm hotter!" Akira: //Sighs// So many cute guys.SO HARD TO CHOOSE!" Yami, Yugi and Marik: //Smiles//" Spiritra: I wish I was in this fan fiction but it's just AKIRA.//sighs//" Akira: Well duh~!"  
  
Oh by the way my yami isn't in this fan fiction.sorry!  
  
Chapter2  
  
Yugi continued to cry in his room after the strange insodent with Yami. He couldn't understand what was wrong with his Darker half. Meanwhile, being upset about Yugi not believing him, Yami decided to take a walk. It was pitch black outside and the moon lit up the town of Domino just enough so you didn't need a flashlight to see. Yami couldn't believe Yugi wouldn't believe him, even after Yami said that he never lies. Yami couldn't believe where his walking got him, outside Akira's place. Akira was a new student that came to Domino High a couple of weeks ago. She was very pretty with her long, flamey red hair, scarlet eyes and perfect body. (Well of course I had to make myself seem better looking then I am like com on!) Yami feel in love with her the moment he saw her and befriended her right away. Akira had the Millennium Bracelet, which grants her the power to pass through objects (go invisible), and she can control fire (shoot it, hold it in her palm, etc.). Every time Yami talked to her, he felt like kissing her and making out with her right there. He didn't know if she was interested and besides Yugi, she meant everything too him. He knew he would never hurt her or cheat on her and prayed to the gods she'd go out with him. //Maybe she help me out// Yami thought as he knocked on the door. Her mother answered the door with a smile and welcomed him in. He has been to her house many times before and knew his mom pretty well. For a mother, she was very pretty herself it was no wonder Seto Kiaba fell in love with her and is now dating her. (Oh Seto is 37 (looks the same though) in this story, Akira's mom, Takara is 35, Akira is 17 (Takara had her when she was 18), Yami was 18 and Yugi was 16). Takara admired Yami and heard from Seto he was trustworthy. She too wanted Akira to date him but the question was, did Akira want to?  
  
Takara: Hello there, Yami! It's kind of late but no matter, AKIRA! YAMI'S HERE!" Takara called from below the stairs. Akira came racing down as fast as she could and smiled when her eyes met with Yami's.  
  
Akira: Hi Yami. What's up?" Akira said as her mother left the house (probably to go see Seto Kiaba). Yami: Akira I needed to talk to someone.Yugi and I are having a fight" Akira: I know.Yugi called just seconds before you arrived to send you back home if you came here." Yami: Are you?" Akira: Of course not! //chuckles// why would I do that?" Yami: Thanks." Yami said as Akira approached him and kissed him. Yami was shocked but happy as well when her soft lips touched his. After a little while and when they both ran out of air, she parted and looked up at him with her beautiful, scarlet eyes. (I'm sorry Malik!!! This is as I said, Yami's story O_o).  
  
Akira: I've been wanting to do that since the first day I saw you." Akira said calmly, looking at Yami curiously, "Did you too?" Yami: Yes.I did. You seem so perfect and I want to do even more things with you but.I don't think I can" Akira: Why not? Oh we have to be going out first.right?" Yami: That and I didn't think you were interested" Akira: I am completely!" Yami: Oh, you don't want to take this slow?" Akira: I hate waiting! And besides, you'll always love me right?" Yami: Of course! Then you'll go out with me?" Akira: Yes of course! Wait what about Anzu?" Yami: I don't like her.I never did!" Akira: //Smiles// My mom won't be back for awhile.she's gone to see Seto" Yami: Oh okay." Yami smiled and knew all of his dreams were coming true. Inside he felt they were going to fast but then he remembered that in the past, Yami married Akira and had three children with her before she turned 20! They were madly in love and it was happening all over again. (Alert! ALERT! Nudity and things about Sex approaching! Unless you all want to have more things like this later on, this will be the only sex scene, promise!) Akira led Yami up into her room and shut it tightly behind her so that if her mom did come home, Yami would have enough time to escape. Before Akira got close to the bed Yami began kissing her. His tongue entering her mouth and exploring the inside he wished for so long to be in. He slowly began leading her to the back wall and before long, she was up against the wall. She took of his shirt as he did hers. The only time there lips parted was when they took of each others shirts. Yami undid her bra and pulled it off gasping at what he saw before him. She parted thinking Yami was going to quit but he wasn't upset, he was amazed! They striped down until they were naked as Yami continued, kissing her neck and asking a question before proceeding.  
  
Yami: are you sure your ready?" Akira: With you, I'm always ready!"  
  
He smiled, thanking the gods she wanted to continue. Lifting her slightly so that she was perfectly in line with his dick, he began to push. She groaned a bit and rested her head on his shoulder saying, "Harder!" So Yami went harder, and harder until Akira felt pain. She moaned but Yami new not to stop because those were normal noises of pain.  
  
Akira: Can we move to the bed? I'm hitting a picture frame or something and it's beginning to hurt" Yami: Of course" Yami stopped completely but continued kissing as they made it to the bed. Akira crawled up to the pillow on her back, smiling as Yami crawled up after her. They continued to French kiss as Akira positioned herself in a comfortable position under Yami so that they were in line again. He began to push, in and out in and out until Akira moaned with pain again. Akira was in more pain then before but she didn't care. This was the pain of love and she'd half to get used to it. After three hours of hot sex they stopped facing one another with great full faces. Akira huffed and puffed for a bit since it took the breath away from her then proceeded next to Yami. He wrapped his strong arms around her and they fell asleep, exhausted from there long night.  
  
Akira: Well what do you think?" Marik: I'm not liking this." Akira: I'm not writing it! Yami is!" Yami: I wish we could do that right now!" Marik: It's only fantasy Yami! Besides, she's mine!" Akira: I can't help if I'm attractive! Anyways please viewers don't be alarmed if you didn't like that part I warned you before a couple of times to skip it and that you weren't missing anything! Please be nice when reviewing and no I don't have a sick mind! It's just a different type of writing I wanted to experiment with. Review so I can continue story!!" 


	3. Chapter 3

Akira: Well the same kind reviewer reviewed and guess what? I'm continuing! Chapter 2 was my first time writing a story or part I should say like that and I hope it was okay. Anyways up ahead is a bit more romance no sex though! (For all you people weak of heart) Newly introduced character is Kashin. And no, he isn't a good character! You'll find out soon enough and Joey, Anzu (God I hate her but I like this part about her! He, he, he!) Honda (I'm using is Japanese name 'cause it's less letters to type!), Serenity, Duke, Ryou (Bakura is his Yami and has a mortal form) Mai are in it now too. Anyways plz R&R!" Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh *sighs* but I do own Akira, Mandy, and Kashin and possibly later new characters I'll tell you though.  
  
Marik: I would help you in this one but.I'm not IN IT!" Akira: As I said, Yami's writing this one!" Yami: Yeah Dumb nut!" Marik: *scowls* wait pharaoh.I'll get my revenge!" Bakura: Yeah and I'll help!" Yugi: Don't worry Yami, I'll save you! *Puts on barney on television and Bakura and Marik run away screaming*" Marik and Bakura in unison: "AHHHHHH!!!! THE DEVIL HAS ARISEN!" Yami: Ah! Yugi turn it off, turn it off!!!!" Yugi: Why? There's nothing wrong with barney! He teaches you about friendship!" Marik: Friend.ship?" Bakura: I don't understand that word." Yugi: ACK." Akira: Anyway, read and review!"  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Yami slowly opened his eyes and turned to the left of him. Lying on his bare chest, Akira lay fast asleep, her long red hair tickling Yami as he shifted to get up. She rolled over still fast asleep as Yami sat at the edge of the bed. He looked at the clock; it read 7:30 in the morning. "Yugi will probably be worried about me.I better go home," Yami thought as he put on his pants and shirt. He kissed Akira on the forehead and walked out of the room and down the stairs. "Takara isn't home yet.probably with Seto" Yami thought as he left the house, putting on his shoes on the way out. He slowly jogged down the street as Anzu stopped him. Where'd she come from?  
  
Anzu: What were you doing at Akira's place eh Yami?" Anzu said tapping her foot as Yami rolled his eyes.  
  
Yami: I don't have to tell you now do I?" Yami said motioning Anzu out of the way but she didn't move.  
  
Anzu: Yes you do! You owe me that much!" Anzu said angrily, crossing her arms as Yami looked slightly confused.  
  
Yami: Owe you? I don't owe you a damn thing! Anzu you're not my girlfriend! You're not even really my friend so leave me alone and stop demanding information about my personal life!" Yami said getting slightly irritated because Anzu wouldn't leave.  
  
Anzu: Humph.you're just a little boy who wanted to get some! Couldn't you wait?" Anzu said slightly sobbing at her own remark.  
  
Yami: For the love of Ra, get out of my way Anzu! You have no idea who I am so why don't you go screw some bum you slut!" Yami said pushing Anzu out of the way and walking a bit forward with his back turned to Anzu. Akira opened the door and walked out as she spotted Anzu and Yami. She walked up close enough so she could hear Anzu grunting. Anzu saw Akira and a selfish grin appeared on her face.  
  
Anzu: So that's it huh Yami? You're a player! You screw me and then you screw Akira! How could you hurt us both?! You disgusting pig!!" Anzu called after Yami who stopped dead in his tracks.  
  
Yami: Anzu leave me alone!" Yami said turning around to see Anzu smiling and Akira just behind her, "Akira?"  
  
Akira's scarlet eyes filled with tears and she ran off. Not towards her home but to the left through the streets. Yami ran a bit forward but it was no use. Akira was already out of sight.  
  
Yami: AKIRA! WAIT! *Turns to Anzu* you disgusting slut! You have no idea what you have done!" Yami said angrily trying to refrain from killing Anzu.  
  
Anzu: You were only going to hurt her anyway! Why did you do that anyway?" Anzu said as Yami's eyes began darkened with rage.  
  
Yami: In the past I was in love with her! WE ALREADY DID THIS A MILLENIA AGO!! Now she has been born into the future so our love can continue and you've practically ruined it!!!" Yami said as he too darted off but towards the game shop. Anzu stood there motionless, watching as the love of her life ran out on her again. He didn't like her, not even a bit now.  
  
//Three days later.//  
  
Yami lay in bed motionless, looking at the ceiling in despair. Three days without a single call from Akira. He couldn't even get through to her on the phone. Yugi and Yami forgave each other and Yami told Yugi everything that happened. Yugi has been trying to comfort him but it's no use. He sighed loudly and Yugi knew it was time to cheer him up or at least get him out of bed.  
  
Yugi: Come on Yami let's go for a walk!" Yugi said winking at Yami but he didn't even notice.  
  
Yami: Why bother?" Yami said rolling his eyes and motioning his hand for Yugi to leave. Yugi feeling slightly upset and irritated at Yami at the same time went to his closet and took out a long sleeved black shirt, gray vest and black leather pants (Yes the same outfit he wore when he dueled Duke in the U.S version).  
  
Yugi: Here Yami put these on." Yugi said pointing to the pile of clothes on the bed next to Yami.  
  
Yami: Please my Hikari, leave me be" Yami said as he rolled over onto his side not facing Yugi. Yugi began to get really mad now and walked up and turned Yami over, "Whoa?"  
  
Yugi: Yami come on! Are you going to just sit there and mope all day or are you going to do something for once you lazy bum!" Yugi said angrily turning his back to Yami, "She's not going to call you, and you know that! Why don't we go over there and surprise her! We could buy her roses and you can apologize! Then I can back you up and say Anzu was lying!"  
  
Yami: I don't know if that'll work." Yami said finally sitting up.  
  
Yugi: Come on it's worth a shot! Besides, I'm sure she'll forgive you, I did!" Yugi said as he helped Yami up.  
  
Yami: My little light.what would I do without you?" Yami said rustling Yugi's hair.  
  
Yugi: Go on get changed! I'll get changed too."  
  
So Yugi got out blue jeans, a white T-shirt and his belt buckle necklace he always wore and got changed with Yami (Not in a GROSS sense you perverted people!). They headed downstairs as they heard Solomon in the shop part of the house arguing with Joey again. They walked in and there was Joey, Mai, Serenity, Honda, Duke and Mandy. Mandy had medium length blonde hair with green eyes and was Duke's girlfriend and Akira's best friend (Besides Yugi of course).  
  
Joey: Come on Solomon can't you give me a discount?" Joey said angrily as he glanced down at the super rare card in his hand, 50.00$!  
  
Solomon: Not even for you Joey.it took me ages to get that card!" Solomon said waving Yami and Yugi into the shop.  
  
Mandy: Hey Yeah Yugi! Hi Yami!" Mandy said happily (she was clinging onto Duke's arm).  
  
Yugi: Hi Mandy! Have you talked to Akira lately?" Yugi asked as Yami shot him a confused look. Mandy: No actually I didn't. Why?" Mandy asked as Joey and Solomon quit arguing and paid attention to Yugi and Yami like everyone else was.  
  
Yugi: Oh." Yugi mumbled looking up at Yami who looked concerned.  
  
Yami: Not at all?" Yami asked as Mandy shook her head saying "Nope" "That's odd.come on Yugi, let's go visit her then"  
  
Yugi: Okay Yami!" Yugi said as they began to head out the door when Mandy stopped them.  
  
Mandy: Wait! I'll go with you!" Mandy said as Duke nodded.  
  
Duke: Me too." Duke said as Yugi, Yami, Mandy and Duke left the game shop to let Joey and Solomon continue arguing. Honda, Serenity (They're going out) and Mai (She's going out with Joey) stayed behind to wait for Joey.  
  
The four of them finally arrived at Akira's house and saw a note on the door; the door was also locked!  
  
Yami: *Takes off note and reads* Takara, if you want your daughter back you must deliver 1, 000, 000.00$ too 54 Block St.! Don't try any funny business or I'll kill her! You have five days to deliver the money, if I don't get it in five days I'll brutely rape your daughter then kill her! HA, HA, HA! Signed, Anonymous." Yami began to panic as did everyone else when Yami finished the note.  
  
Mandy: Oh no! Akira's in trouble!" Mandy said nervously as Duke held her tight.  
  
Duke: We'll find her Mandy.he gave us his address remember? We'll just go there and rescue Akira!" Duke said as Yami shook his head.  
  
Yami: This is all my fault.if I hadn't been a fool and let Anzu tell lies like that, Akira wouldn't have run away!" Yami said angrily punching the ground as Mandy looked upon him with a puzzled expression.  
  
Mandy: Your fault? Anzu? What's going on?" Mandy asked as Yami sighed and explained to Mandy and Duke what happened, "That little slut.how could she?"  
  
Duke: It's not your fault Yami! It's Anzu's!" Duke said patting Yami on the back as Yugi looked at the door with confusion.  
  
Yugi: You know.it's weird how Takara hasn't come back either.where'd she go too?" Yugi asked as Mandy spoke up.  
  
Mandy: She went to Tibet with Kiaba three days ago. Didn't you hear?" Mandy said as Yugi and Yami shook there heads, "Kiaba's planning on asking Takara too marry him!"  
  
Yami: (I was going to ask Akira to marry me as well if it hadn't been for Anzu screwing it up.)" Yami thought too himself as Yugi looked over his way, Yugi and Yami were linked and they could hear each other's thoughts.  
  
Yugi: Come on let's go to this guy's house and stop him from hurting Akira!" Yugi said as Yami nodded.  
  
Yami: Wait. Duke you and Mandy go back to the game shop and get Joey, Honda and Mai! We'll need there help!" Yami ordered in a pharaoh like tone when Yugi nudged him, "I mean.please?"  
  
Mandy: What will you two do?" Mandy asked as Yugi and Yami stepped foreward.  
  
Yami: Find out where this guy's house is!" Yami said as Yugi and him began to run off yelling back "Hurry up! GET THEM!"  
  
Mandy: Come on Duke let's go!" Mandy said as her and Duke ran back towards the game shop.  
  
Akira: Well what did you think? Kind of short but meh!"  
  
Yami: *Holds ears* barney's still playing! SHUT IT OFF!"  
  
Yugi: I love you, you love me.*Continues with barney theme song*"  
  
Akira: Awwww that's so Kawaii!! ^_^ Yugi looks sooo cute!"  
  
Marik and Bakura got tied to a chair and there eyes taped open.  
  
Bakura and Marik in unison: OH RA!! SOMEBODY TURN IT OFF!"  
  
Akira: That'll teach you to threaten Yami!"  
  
Yami: ^_^  
  
Marik: But I thought you loved me?"  
  
Bakura: And ME?!"  
  
Akira: Of course I do love you guys but it's Yami's story and he gets to do whatever he wants!"  
  
Yami: Then shut off Barney!"  
  
Yugi: NOOOOO!!! Akira tell him.*Gives puppy dog eyes*"  
  
Akira: Awwwwww I wont turn it off.so cute! ^.^"  
  
Yami: But you said."  
  
Akira: *interrupts Yami* anyway Read and review please!!" 


	4. chapter 4

Akira: Guess what? I'M BACKKKKKK! LOL and yes I'm continuing with my story! It'll only be 4 or 5 chapters but I hope the kind reviewers and hopefully soon to be others will enjoy it!"  
  
Yami: *Sighs* she finally shut off that damned program!"  
  
Yugi: *Sniffles* it's not fair.*Sniffles*"  
  
Akira: Awwww.I'm sorry Yugi! I'll let you torment everyone at the end of this story okay?"  
  
Yugi: YEY!"  
  
Yami: Hey wait a minute."  
  
Malik: That's not fair!!!"  
  
Bakura: Why must you continue to torture us?"  
  
Akira: You always hurt the ones you love ^_^ in this case the cute ones"  
  
Malik: Then why not hurt Yugi? I thought you said he was cute?"  
  
Yami: *Scowls at Malik*"  
  
Akira: Cause Yugi's Kawaii not cute!"  
  
Yugi: ^_^"  
  
Yami: But doesn't Kawaii mean."  
  
Akira: *Interrupts Yami* Ahem, please read and review! I love reviews and flames are welcome to a point! Thanks to the reviewers who mentioned the rated thingy! ^_^"  
  
Chapter 4.  
  
(Akira's POV)  
  
I slowly opened my eyes as my head throbbed with pain. My vision was blurry at first but began to clear up and show me where I was. I looked around the room, it was dark and only a little hole at the top of the room had light coming out. There was no door and only a bed stood beside me. I slowly stood up fore my head still throbbed with pain and it hurt to stand. I looked up and noticed the tiny hole where the light was coming in. I walked a few steps to my right forgetting about the bed and tripping over it. It was extremely dark but I still could faintly see the outline of the room. No door, no window, no nothing! It was an isolated room, a lot like Yami said his soul room was like. Yami. If it weren't for him I wouldn't be here! Oh how much I cursed his name right now but deep in my heart, I still loved him. Suddenly, Something made me realize Anzu was lying. It was one of those gut feelings but it was there. 'I wish it were true.' I thought to myself as I sat down on the bed. 'No way out.' I said looking up at the tiny glisten of light shining through the tiny hole. How was I going to get out? Suddenly, I heard a voice above me.a male's voice! Was it Yami's? Has he come to save me? No.this voice sounded deeper. I knew it wasn't Yami! It was.someone else. I could hear the voice getting louder and footsteps above me. I could hear someone else walk up to the man and it had a female voice. I could hear their conversation.  
  
Man: Well Kira.I did it!" The Man said as I heard the woman, I guess named Kira, sigh.  
  
Kira: You got her? Seto Kiaba's soon to be step daughter?" Kira asked in an excited voice. Soon to be step daughter?! What could she mean? Was Seto marrying my mother?  
  
Man: Yes I did. She's just below us." The Man answered pounding on the floor just above me, "Kiaba will pay millions to get her back!"  
  
Kira: Oh Kasha! This is the best plan you've come up with since stealing the president's daughter! We got so much money for her safe return and escaped to Domino. Now we'll do the same and get money for her return!" Kira said happily as the man, I guess named Kasha, grunted. So they're the ones who captured the president's daughter! Well, at least she got returned safely but what happens if Kiaba won't send the money? What happens too me? Oh Ra.I don't want to die down here! Like this!  
  
Kasha: I wont give her back safely this time though" Kasha said as my heart leapt into my throat. I was so shocked and scared from what he said I began to panic a bit.  
  
Kira: What? Why not!" Kira asked angrily tapping her foot rapidly.  
  
Kasha: Because.this girl.there's something 'special' about her." Kasha said as Kira sighed.  
  
Kira: Special with her? Like what?" Kira asked her voice slightly irritated.  
  
Kasha: That's what I'm going to get her to tell me! That thing around her neck.I read on the internet the newspaper dated almost ten years ago that a 6 year old girl burnt 25 soldiers to a crisp, blew up countless cars and tanks from the military in this very town! She had a sphere like object around her neck, she was 6 years old with scarlet eyes and fire-like red hair! The child looked exactly like Akira! Didn't give her name though." Kasha said a Kira seemed interested. I don't remember doing anything like that! They got me confused with someone else.I never could've done that.could I?  
  
Kira: Why did she do all of that? And since when do you read?" Kira said with a slight chuckle too her voice.  
  
Kasha: I thought she looked familiar and I saw that web page" Kasha stated slightly angry at Kira.  
  
Kira: How are you going to get her to tell us? I mean if she is that witch then she could kill us!" Kira said with a slight worry in her voice.  
  
Kasha: I'll handle it! You just get Seto to give us the money!" Kasha stated as the girl sighed and I could hear her walk away. Kasha began moving something above revealing some more light. My heart pounded against my chest hard. 'I'm not that fire girl! What will happen too me if he doesn't believe me? Am I going to die?' Was all I could think about. Suddenly a giant man jumped down and was standing right in front of me. He was huge! About 6 foot 4, 300 pounds and glared at me.  
  
Akira: Who are you?! Where am I?" I asked as he chuckled slightly.  
  
Kasha: My name is Kasha little girl and your in my home!" Kasha said shoving me a bit and making me fall on the bed.  
  
Akira: Seto won't pay you!! Not if you hurt me!" I screamed figuring that was the only thing I could do.  
  
Kasha: So you were listening were you?" Kasha said smirking a bit but it was hard to tell in the dark, "Your that fire witch aren't you?"  
  
Akira: I don't know what you're talking about!" I said as he started laughing.  
  
Kasha: Well I'm sure I can 'get' it out of you" Kasha said moving into the darkness so I couldn't see him. That just made my heart pound even more.  
  
Akira: W-What are you doing?" I asked trying not to sound frightened but it wasn't working. I heard something hit the floor like clothing and he chuckled. He walked back up so I could see him and what I saw made me scream. He had nothing on!! 'Oh no he's going to rape me!' is all I could think about as I tried to back away but he grabbed my ankles (I was sitting on the bed). He was way too strong and I couldn't break free from his grasp.  
  
Kasha: Let's see how you like this!" He began tearing off my clothes violently and exposed my naked body. I screamed as he knelt down over top of me and grabbed my wrists with both of his hands. I knew what was coming next, "Nice body you got! I might actually enjoy this!"  
  
Akira: No.please don't! Get off, please!" I managed to squeak out but he didn't listen. He began to thrust hard into me and I felt absolutely no pleasure just tons of pain. He didn't do it gentle like Yami did he did it rough and hard, "AH! Kasha! Get! GET OFF!"  
  
Kasha: Mmm" He moaned as he stopped for a split second and said, "Scream my name Akira! DO IT!"  
  
Immediately after he said that he thrust into me so hard I felt my insides ripping apart and felt blood-leak out from my entrance. My wrists were so raw that they too began to bleed and I cried out in pain. Finally after what seemed like an eternity, he stopped.  
  
Kira: Kasha! Seto sent us the money and we're supposed to give him Akira! He's outside now with Akira's mother and two tri colored hair boys!" Kira called from upstairs.  
  
Kasha: Good! Get the back door ready, I'll finish up here!" He yelled back.  
  
Akira: You're going to let me go?" I asked panting and trying to ignore all the pain arising from my wrists and below my stomach.  
  
Kasha: You're a witch and you may come after us so I have to make sure you don't ever hurt us!" Kasha said grabbing a rather large knife from underneath the bed. I tried to move but I was so hurt and in pain I couldn't. He slowly cut from my wrists up to my shoulder on my arms and I screamed in pain. 'Why couldn't they hear me?' I thought as he cut my other arm the same way. He slowly backed off and licked the blood off from the knife. I could feel blood gush out of my arms and drip down my arms. Kasha got dressed and went upstairs, leaving me to die. 'Yami.' I thought to myself, 'I.love you.'  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Seto: I heard a scream!" Seto said.  
  
Yami: Akira!" Yami said as he, Yugi, Seto and Takara ran into the house but it was empty, "AKIRA! WHERE ARE YOU?!"  
  
Akira: Y-Yami?" I stated and I sucked up my last bit of strength and called, "YAMI I'M DOWN HERE! HELP ME!"  
  
I could hear footsteps running above me, and heard someone drop down, it was Yami. I smiled a bit as he came over to the bed.  
  
Yami: Akira!! No! Please, don't leave me!!" He screamed picking me up and holding me close. I could feel tears hit my face and new then he loved me. I cried.  
  
Akira: Y-yami.I love you.and.I want.you too.know that.my last thoughts. were of.you.goodbye my.love" I said as it went black. My last thoughts were of him as he gave me one last kiss.  
  
(No one's POV) Takara: How is she? Is my baby okay?" Takara cried to the doctor who walked out.  
  
Doctor: I'm very sorry ma'am but your daughter is dead and so is her baby" The Doctor stated as Yami starred at him.  
  
Yami: Baby? She was pregnant?!" Yami asked as the doctor sighed and nodded.  
  
Doctor: With your child Yami" The doctor said before leaving the room. Yami's usually dark crimson eyes flowed with tears as they dripped down his face. He went into Akira's room and sat beside her on his bed.  
  
Yami: Oh my love.I wish to be with you, always" Yami said as he kissed Akira's forehead and began to glow just when Yugi ran in.  
  
Yugi: Yami!!! DON'T!!" Yugi yelled.  
  
Yami: Goodbye, Aibou" Yami stated and with a flash he disappeared and so did the millennium puzzle. He killed himself so he could be with Akira.  
  
***Somewhere in the 'other' world***  
  
Akira: Yami! You're here!" I Akira said, she was completely dressed in white with white wings, so was Yami.  
  
Yami: Yes my love and forever I will be" Yami said as they shared a kiss in the clouds.  
  
Akira: My love, my koi.I was that fire witch" Akira stated as Yami hugged her. ***  
  
Akira: Sniff-sniff I died!!! Oh and for everyone's information, I was the fire witch! Sorry, Yugi but you'll have to torture the cast next chapter! (which is dedicated to the reviewers and Yugioh cast!) Bye! 


End file.
